Vacation Mystery
by Candy May
Summary: I have the summary inside because of it being way too long! Anyway rated T for violence against siblings, Storm, and fanboys.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! I no you want me to finish 'Can't Stop Falling in Love' but I ran out of ideas, for that one and I needed something else to write before I let my ideas for this run away.**

**Summary: When Vana decides to go visit her two-minute younger twin brother Vector, she also decides to bring her detective agency, and Candy's band 'Trust Me.' But what happens when Knuckles, Shadow, and Espio recognize the people from their favorite girl band. What else happens when Candy sees her high school stalker Hypo. Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega. Hypo and Skree belong to Hypo Prower.**

**Claimer: I do own Candy, Flora, Smokey, Jewel, Vana, Scarlet, Roy, and K.c.**

**Characters you don't know yet:**

**Jewel the Weasel**

_**Age: **_**16**

_**Eye Color: **_**Teal**

_**Fur Color: **_**Onyx**

_**Description: **_**Her hair reaches to the bottom of her face and is very spiky, kind of like Nicole; her bangs cover her left eye. She wears a lime green tube top, a short blue jean skirt, lime green leggings, and black, green, and teal Nikes.**

_**Likes: **_**,Fang, jewels, diamonds, rubies, stealing, playing bass guitar, and back up singing. **

_**Hates: **_**Stuff that isn't shiny, Sally, Eggman, and fan boys.**

**Vacation Mystery**

**____________________________________________________________**

It was a beautiful day in Rose Garden; it's been a full three years since Flash died and that Candy had started dating Silver. Thanks to her dating Silver he moved with her when she returned home.

Of course the R.G.R. continued their racing, thieves continued stealing, Candy, Smokey, Flora, and Jewel started a band called, "Trust Me," and the detectives continued…well detecting.

"I'm bored…," sighed Vana. "Well Candy and them are going to Mobius for their live concert and to visit relatives," said Scarlet, "Maybe since their going to Mobius, we could go there too, just so you could visit your bro, and so K.c. can see Cream again?" Vana sat there thinking for a while, so Scarlet had to walk over and smack her over the head.

"Ok guys…I mean gals! Pack your bags we are going to Mobius!" screamed Vana running into her room. "Last time I checked it was gals and rabbit," muttered Roy walking into his room. Scarlet just chuckled and went with K.c into their room to pack their suitcases.

MEANWHILE WITH "TRUST ME" AND SILVER:

Candy, Smokey, Silver, and Jewel were already packed and ready to go, while Flora was taking her sweet precious time. She came out with two tank tops, one red and one pink. "Which one guys?" she asked them. "Just pack them both or we won't be able to make it in time to rehearse for the concert," complained Smokey blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Smokey you do know we are only leaving tomorrow morning right?" Jewel questioned Smokey. "I know but the way she's going Candy could have died and been reincarnated," said Smokey blowing another bubble.

"I think the problem with Smokey is that she is getting anxious to see Shadow again," explained Candy giggling while cuddling into Silver. Smokey's cheeks turned beat red and she turned around, crossing her arms so no one would she.

"Th..th..that's not it at all!" stuttered Smokey. "Uh huh sure and Candy loves Sonic," teased Jewel sarcastically. "Shut up Ms. I'm Too Sexy For You!" yelled Smokey. "Well at least I don't like the smell of my own farts!" exclaimed Jewel back making Candy and Silver sweat drop. "Man how this little vacation is going to be," thought Candy and Silver at the same time.

**Me: We'll how was it please read and review!**


	2. The Flight to Mobius

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, school has been very hectic, so I haven't had time to update, until now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Babylon Rouges, they (c) by Sega.**

**CHAPTER 2: The Flight to Mobius**

"Sooo boring…" complained Jewel with her arms crossed in the seat. She had gotten stuck next to the worlds greatest, Storm the Albatross, who was eating a bag of nuts. Behind her Flora was texting Rouge, and Smokey was listening and bobbing her head to, "She's a Rebel" by Green Day. Across from her was Candy and Silver. Candy was sleeping with her head on his shoulder, while he watched, Shrek the Third.

Behind Smokey and Flora was K.c and Scarlet. K.c was looking out the window at the scenery, while Scarlet had her face stuffed into a Naruto manga. Across from them was Vana and Roy. Vana was busy accusing some random orange owl, about kicking the back of her seat, while Roy was busy drawing something.

Infront of Jewel and Storm was Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow. Jet was busy playing pranks on the poor old wolf in the seat across from him. Wave was busy being herself, by fixing Storms broken extreme gear, again.

"You want some nuts?" asked Storm shoving the bag of nuts in Jewel's face. "No," she said calmly pushing the bag away. "Oh but they are so good!" exclaimed Storm, shoving them in her face again. "Get them out of my face!" yelled Jewel, ripping the bag out of his hand and throwing it in the isle.

"No my nuts!" exclaimed Storm jumping out into the isle to save the nuts. Some older raccoon mother looked at him like he was crazy, and told her little boy that, he was the reason why global warming is a threat. Storm then sat down in his seat eating the rest of his nuts. Jewel then sighed and started to watch Shrek the Third, like most of the other people.

____________________________________________________________

It was night time and most of the people were starting to fall asleep when suddenly all wake up to Storm screaming. "Ahhh get it off!" he yelled running back in forth in the isle, while trying to get a spider off his head.

The racoon from earlier just ,got up from her seat, and grabbed her purse. "Shut up!" she wailed hitting him over and over again with the purse. Every one else on the plane just started laughing their heads off. The orange owl that kept kicking Vana's seat was screaming, "Yeah take that you retarded bird!" Everyone stopped laughing (Including the racoon and Storm) at Storm's pain to look at the owl who screamed that out.

"You do know you're also a bird right?" asked Wave crossing her arms. "I was just saying that he's a dumb bird not the rest of us!" exclaimed the owl shrinking into his seat. Everyone just shrugged and went back to sleep.

____________________________________________________________

The next morning everyone was up and chatting away with their neighbors. Jewel was the only one busy that morning though. If you want to know what she was doing, I will tell you that she was playing pranks on Storm as he was busy sleeping. The owl from last night just fell asleep.

Candy was busy writing a song for the concert, and Silver was busy helping her. Smokey was busy blowing bubbles with her gum. Flora was looking in her portable mirror. Vana was listening to her ipod, while Roy was drawing again. Scarlet was busy reading another Naruto manga. K.c. was looking at the scenery again.

"All passengers put on your seat belts and get ready to land," announced the flight attendent. Finally the plane landed and K.c exclaimed, "Yay bathroom time!"

**Me: Well there's chapter, please read and review.**


	3. Hotel Problems and Phone Calls

Me: Sorry for the wait guys but here is chapter 3! Shadow and Fang will show up in the next chapter so don't get anxious.

Diclaimer: I don't own Hypo, Meika, Mon Kit, or Skree, they belong to Hypo Prower.

Chapter 3: Hotel Problems and Phone Calls

**After Candy and the team got off the plane they headed straight to the bathroom. After they all took care of buisness and Flora stopped fixing her make up, they all left for the town. "Okay, which hotel are we staying at?" asked Smokey, blowing a bubble. "I think I got arrangements for Hotel Pea," said Candy thinking. "Hotel Pea!" laughed Flora, "What kind of name is that?!" **

**"I don't know ask the owners!" exclaimed Candy. "Hey Candy did you also get arrangments for us to stay there too?" asked Scarlet, "Cause Vector's house won't fit Roy, Vana, K.c, and I." "Yep! As long as you show up at our concert!" exclaimed Candy. **

**Two hours later, the gang finally found Hotel Pea. "Dude! Once I get into the room, I'm so going to shower!" whined Jewel smelling her armpits. "We'll at least I don't like the smell of my arm pits!" exclaimed Smokey. "I was smelling them to see if my deoderant wore off Grouchy Princess!" exclaimed Jewel.**

**"Ha! You're calling me grouchy, all you do is complain!" exclaimed Smokey. "You want a piece of me!" exclaimed Jewel, "Well then bring it on Emo Hedgehog!" Before they could start throwing punches, Silver stopped them with his telekinesis. **

**When every one walked in Candy went to the front desk and got the keys to their rooms. "Okay guys there are four rooms," said Candy, "So Silver and I will get one room….Vana and Ray another. Jewel you will be in a room with Flora, and Scarlet, K.c. and Smokey will share the last room." After Candy gave everyone their keys, they went to their rooms. **

**ROOM 14:**

**Candy went to go take a shower while Silver wrote lyrics. Suddenly Candy's cell phone rang making Silver jump. "Hello!" Silver answered. "Hi Apple! When did you start talking like a guy?" exclaimed Skree on the other side of the phone. **

**"Um sorry but there is no Apple here, but my girlfriend Candy is in the shower," said Silver sweat dropping. "Oh Apple's in the shower!?" exclaimed Skree, "Hypo and I wanted to talk to her!" "Who is it Silver?" asked Candy wearing her old styled yellow sweat pants, and white tube top, with a towel wrapped around her head drying her quills. "Truth to be told Candy I don't know…sounds like an idiot who keeps calling you Apple," said Silver. "Skree…" Candy sighed, "Hand me the phone Silver." **

**Silver handed Candy her cell phone. "Skree is this you?" Candy asked. "Yay! Hey Hypo! Apple is finally talking now!" exclaimed Skree. Candy sighed again, "Skree how many times do I have to tell you my name is Candy, not Apple." "Okay Apple!" exclaimed Skree, "Here I'll hand the phone to Hypo!" "**_**I'm so going to have to kill this guy!**_**" thought Candy.**

**"Hey Candy what's up!" exclaimed Hypo, making Candy laugh. "Not much you know, except that I'm in Station Square." "You're in Station Square?!" exclaimed Hypo! "Why the heck are you here?!" "Well my band has a concert this weekend, and I wanted to see my cousin Amy." "Dude how much are the tickets!" exclaimed Hypo. "They are fifty bucks for adults, and twenty for kids." "Okay! Sorry for bugging you, but we got to go so, bye Candy!" exclaimed Hypo. Candy just rolled her eyes, said good bye, and hung up. **

**Me: I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
